Code Lyoko E67: Party?
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana has one last chance to get Yumi and with fighting amongst the group she has a great chance. Will the group be able to work together to stop Xana?


**Code Lyoko Episode 67: Party?**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Yumi had gotten into an argument with her parents again and had stalked off. Her parents were worried about her, her school work had been severely affected, she wasn't eating as much, and while their first thought was boyfriend trouble they were now worried about drugs. When Yumi left the house they go up to her room and search it for drugs, finding none they are even more worried, what could it be? "Honey maybe we should call a doctor, what if she is sick? Maybe she needs to see a psychiatrist…"

"I don't know she might just be having problems with Ulrich, oh God no." Mr. Ishiyama thought of something, when his wife was pregnant with his daughter, and son, she changed, her moods changed it couldn't be could it? "You don't think they have been, you know, together?"

"They are too young, but with the way sex is glorified in TV and movies, you hear about it, babies having babies, but not Yumi she's to smart for that." Now Mrs. Ishiyama is worried about it, had her little girl done that? "Maybe we should talk to his parents, talk to them, together."

"Good idea, I hope they haven't, but if they didn't then what could be wrong with Yumi?" Yumi always said it was nothing, but if they didn't find drugs and it wasn't, _that,_ what was wrong with her?

A couple days later, just four days left until New Year's Day, Ulrich, Yumi, and both sets of parents were in the Ishiyama living room. "Now we know you two are smart and responsible, we love you very much, but we are worried." Mr. Ishiyama was staring at the two, Yumi had become pale, lost weight, looked tired with black circles around her eyes from lack of sleep. "We are here to talk to you about relationships, what it means to love, and…"

"Dad I can't believe you! We are old enough to know about that and we aren't doing that! I keep telling you there is nothing wrong its just school and the new year coming."

"Now Honey we know what it is like to be young, we weren't always old, and you are feeling things…"

"Mom I've been around TV, I know all about that, we aren't in the second grade, I'm not a little girl, stop treating me like one!"

"Now it's just not you, our Ulrich is…"

"Mom, like Yumi said, we aren't doing anything like that, school work has been getting harder and we are just…" For once an adult cuts the kids off.

"Ulrich don't give me that, your grades are fine, but from what Mr. Ishiyama has told me her grades have dropped, what are you two doing? If it's drugs tell us so we can help you."

"We aren't doing drugs, I've never done them, neither has Ulrich, and I know you searched my room." Yumi crosses her arms; her parents hadn't even tried to hide that fact. "With all the stress from school do you really need to add more? Maybe I should do drugs just so you would leave me alone!" Yumi had been dealing with stress but school had nothing to do with it. She had Xana, or Sanne, trying to kill her, targeting her. Every time her phone rang she would flinch, wondering if it was Jeremie calling to tell them Xana had attacked. She couldn't sleep worried that if she did fall asleep Xana would kill her, and Ulrich wouldn't do anything more then kiss, which made Yumi frustrated as she didn't want to die like she was.

"Honey that's not why we are doing this, if you need to see a doctor we can set an appointment, we don't want you to get hurt because you are sick. You hardly eat, you look like you haven't slept for a week, we want to help you." Mrs. Ishiyama bites a fingernail in worry.

"Then leave me alone! Its not drugs, it's not Ulrich, its school, and the New Year coming up, and…"

"Then we need to do something to make you feel better, if you are stressed then maybe we should do something relaxing, like a get together." Mrs. Ishiyama switched nails having chewed through the first one.

"For New Year's? Yumi it would be nice, help you relax, I know you said that you needed a break." Ulrich was lying; anything to end this, not only was it embarrassing it was making Yumi worse.

"Sounds like a great idea! If you wanted to invite your friends and if you two wanted to come." Mister and Misses Stern nod, sure, why not? "I'm sorry about searching your room Yumi, but we worry and you always say 'nothing' when we ask you what's wrong."

"I want to be alone, come on Ulrich." Yumi gets off the couch and walks away, followed by Ulrich, leaving four somewhat relieved parents, it wasn't drugs or _other_ things, it was just school.

"I'm sorry Yumi, I know you've been stressed but you shouldn't worry, Xana won't do it, she was wrong, it showed…"

"Do you think that matters? Xana is after me, she wants to kill me! What makes you think she will stop after New Years? She will still be trying to kill me."

"And me, and Odd, and Aelita, and everyone else. She wants to destroy everything on Earth; we are just her first targets." Ulrich grabs Yumi's hand trying to comfort her. "Yumi, Xana might be targeting you, but after New Years she might stop, remember last time she targeted you?" Yumi nods, those couple weeks were horrible. "Then she stopped, she went after Jeremie, then stopped to go after Aelita. For some reason she skipped me and Odd, but once she fails she will move on to someone else. We've never lost anyone; we never failed, until Jeremie did." Odd was still mad at the rest for not kicking Jeremie out of the group, or worse. Odd wouldn't show up at the meetings, having Ulrich tell him anything important, they weren't sure what would happen if Xana attacked.

"Come on Ulrich, I know where we can be alone, lets go to the Hermitage."

"Yumi we aren't going to do anything, I already told you I would if it was what you wanted but you are only doing this because of Xana!" Ulrich pulls his hand away from Yumi's. "When we defeat Xana we can, or you finally realize that Xana is after all of us and you won't die anytime soon we can, but not now!" They had argued again and again about this, that Yumi only wanted to do more because she was worried about Xana not because she was ready or wanted to.

"Don't you love me!"

"Yes! I love you Yumi and I want to, trust me I do, but because we love each other not because of Xana! I'm a man but I love you Yumi, to much to do something because of Xana."

"You're a boy! William's a man…"

"Do it Yumi, I don't care, go ahead, go to William and have sex with him I won't hold it against you. If you are that worried about dying a virgin go ahead, but if for once you can not throw William in my face to hurt me then maybe we can talk." Every time they fought she did that, this time Ulrich was ready with an answer.

"That's cruel; I can't believe you said that." Yumi stops, she didn't think about it like that, but Ulrich was right.

"Oh but saying you'll leave me for William just because I won't have sex with you isn't?" Ulrich starts to walk away but Yumi goes after him and stops him.

"I'm sorry Ulrich I'm sorry." Yumi was crying. "I didn't mean it, I would never do that."

"I know, but you still say it, every time."

"Fine, go away, leave me here." Yumi sits on the sidewalk crying.

"You know I won't do that, I love you, but you try to hurt me because I was stupid for so long, I waited until William said the words I was supposed to before I could say them. Get up Yumi its late, you should be getting home and I don't think you want them to know you were crying." Ulrich helps her up.

"I'm sorry, I hate this, if Xana wasn't trying to kill me I wouldn't act like this."

"Exactly, if Xana wasn't here I would be acting differently to, but she is here." Ulrich and Yumi hold hands back to her house.

The next day during lunch Odd and S.S. were sitting at a different table, Odd refused to sit with Jeremie and S.S. sat with Odd. "Jeremie you have to do something, the next time Xana attacks we will need their help and if they won't we could have a worse…"

"Shut up Ulrich, if Odd wants to act like that then let him. He is an immature little kid, he may be older then me but I won't apologize or do anything else for something that isn't my fault." He had thought Xana wanted to be human, he didn't know she was tricking him.

"Then what will you do? What will we do? If Xana attacks, WHEN Xana attacks we will need them both, but as long as you and Odd are fighting S.S. won't help us." Ulrich couldn't believe this, Xana was trying to not only kill Yumi she was trying to destroy the world, had nearly done so last time, why couldn't they see that?

"If they want more people to die then that is their problem." Jeremie didn't want to talk, or argue, about it.

"Jeremie we don't need you, Aelita knows how to work the computers to, and if kicking you out of the group is what it takes to get Odd and S.S. in I might go with it." Yumi was being blunt, she to blamed Jeremie, but she knew that if her and her friends had failed, so many people could have died if they ever failed to stop Xana.

"They are right Jeremie, if the rest decided to stop talking to you I would have to go with them, I wouldn't want to but Xana, my mother, is too much of a threat for a fight to break up the group." Aelita hoped it wouldn't come to that, she loved Jeremie but her mother was to big a threat for her feelings to put the rest of the planet in trouble.

"Maybe you won't have to make that choice, if you are all going to mutiny against me I might as well leave." Jeremie was the first person Aelita contacted, he was the one who got the group together, it was him who saved Aelita from Lyoko, and now his friends were being ungrateful, so he thought.

"Jeremie get over it! You screwed up, you got people hurt, accept it. If you hadn't been doing what you were Xana never would have done what she did. At least not then, and Odd blames you for it, apologize to him, mean it, and we will be able to go back to normal." Ulrich was starting to feel like mutiny, Jeremie was his best friend, known him for years, but we wasn't going to let the Earth be destroyed because Jeremie wouldn't accept the truth.

"I did nothing wrong! Forget it, I don't care, next time Xana activates a tower I won't call you, just let…" Aelita leans over the table smacks Jeremie.

"Never say that Jeremie, my mother won't win because you let her win, you were the first person to talk to me, listen to me, help me. Because of you I was freed from Lyoko, made friends, found love, you won't let all that fail because of this, will you?"

"You're right I wouldn't, but I'm not going to apologize to Odd." Lunch was almost over with even more ill feelings in the group, would it break up? Everyone hoped not but if things continued like they were the Lyoko Group would fall apart.

The next day, just one more until New Years Eve Jeremie was having a meeting, about Xana. Everyone but Odd showed up as he still wouldn't talk or even go near Jeremie. "Xana has two days for D-Day, she will attack soon, I know it. We don't have classes today or tomorrow, we should go to the Factory and be ready for an attack."

"What are we supposed to do all day? You and the others might find something to do but Odd won't go to the Factory unless Xana is attacking." S.S. chews on a fingernail in concern.

"So he will still help us? She's right Jeremie; also do we want to be that close to Xana? Shouldn't we, I don't know, try to hide Yumi?" Ulrich grabs her hand looking at her.

"Where could we? Xana can go anywhere there is electricity."

"In the sewers, there are miles of unlighted sewers, no electric outlets, no lights, nothing." Aelita had thought of it before, why Xana never tried to stop them in the sewers since there was no outlet or light bulb to send a Ghost.

A Xana Ghost is spying on the group and hears this, Xana decides there was no way to make a surprise attack now, and if the group was going to head to the Factory to give them a surprise. The computer starts beeping; the Super Scan has picked up an activated tower. "What the? There is two more activating, now another, wait, two more, what is Xana doing?"

"How many towers did she activate?" Aelita leans over Jeremie's shoulder looking at the screen.

"Now a dozen, there's no way we can deactivate all of them, and three more just activated, Xana is pulling out all the stops."

"What could she be doing? Is she making Ghosts, to possess people and do what she did last time?" S.S. gets her phone out and calls Odd. The group rushes to the sewer entrance and head for the Factory.

Getting there they see what Xana was up to, there were dozens of monsters pouring out of the Factory. Kankrelats, Hornets, Assassins, Tarantulas, and Creepers. "At least the Blocks, Mega Tanks, and Mantas are too big to make it through the Scanners." But the rest were already there, how could they get to the Factory let alone the Scanner Room. "Watch out!" Ulrich throws himself in front of a laser that was aimed at Yumi.

"They're after Yumi! Run, Ulrich go with her, into the sewers, only thing that could get in there is Kankrelats or Hornets." Yumi and Ulrich listen to Aelita and go back into the sewers. "We need to get to the Super Computer, how?"

"We need to turn the Scanners off to stop more come from coming into our world. Only way to do that is to turn the computer off, then back on for us to go to Lyoko but there is no way to get through that mess." Hornets and other monsters went off towards the city passing the group. An Assassin stops at the sewer entrance and pops the manhole cover off for Hornets to fly down and chase after Yumi and Ulrich.

"I'll do it, if it's what we need to do to stop Xana I'll do it." Odd gets up and runs towards the Factory followed by S.S. who didn't want him to do it alone.

"Maybe we should head to the Control Room incase…"

"Wait, I have an idea." Jeremie opens his lap top and goes to work. "Just a little something I worked on." Not one but three Jeremie Ghosts come out of the computer and form into Yumi's. "That should confuse Xana long enough for us." The three Yumi's run away breaking apart and leading three groups of monsters on a chase.

Odd and S.S. make it to the Super Computer, all they have to do is turn the computer off when three Hornets fly down behind them. "Ah!" A Hornet stabs S.S. with its stinger, filling her with poison.

"S.S.!" Odd turns and kicks the Hornet away. He turns around to dodge another Hornet and punches it. He grabs the third one and uses it as a weapon to beat the other two away while S.S. shakes and convulses on the ground. "Get away, I won't let you hurt her Xana!" Odd gets to the Super Computer and brings the lever up, turns the Super Computer off. This does nothing but make it so Xana can't send more monsters out. "Get off of me!" Odd smacks a Hornet away with the one in his hand before being hit by a laser from behind. Distracted the Hornet flies down and stabs Odd with its Stinger. Before passing out from the pain and poison Odd turns the computer back on.

"They stopped coming out, now's our chance!" Aelita and Jeremie run into the Factory running into four Assassins who were guarding the elevator. "Jeremie we can't get past them, why won't they move?" The four Assassins just sit there.

"They know that, we can't get to the elevator or the ladder, maybe…" Jeremie goes back to his lap top and cancels two of the Yumi's and brings them to him and Aelita, possessing both. "Let's go." The two charge the four Assassins

Several of Xana's monsters were confused, they were chasing Yumi but then she disappeared. Not only that but they had chased another Yumi into the sewer, how could she be in so many places at once? They go towards the city to join other monsters already attacking it.

Jeremie stops at the Control Room to send Aelita, but without any of his friends how would Aelita make it? He calls S.S., then Odd, no answer. "Aelita I'm going to set the program up and join you alright?"

"You're coming to Lyoko? Where are the others?"

"I don't know, they won't answer their phones." Jeremie sets up the transfer program, turns off the two Ghosts that they used to get past the Assassins, and send the Overwing to Lyoko to wait for them. "Something's wrong, the Super Scan only shows one tower is activated, maybe Xana didn't need anymore power to send monsters to Earth…" Which meant Yumi had been killed, or something else. Taking the elevator down to the Scanner Room he joins Aelita as they go into separate Scanners. "Any second now it should activate." The doors close, they are sent to Lyoko.

"Ok the tower is over there, what is that?" There is an orange glow around the tower. Before they get there they can see it, there were no monsters around it, just the orange glow.

"A Guardian? But why?"

"Xana used her power to send her monster to Earth she might not have any more monsters left on Lyoko. With a Guardian she could protect the tower without monsters."

"But there is nothing we can do, we can't get through a Guardian can we Aelita?" Lyoko becomes dim, like someone turning down the lights in a theater, and then it goes back to normal.

"What was that? What is my mother doing?"

"She took so much power from the Super Computer its draining the power from Lyoko."

"Are you sure? But if Lyoko is turned off while we're here…"

"We die; we both will cease to exist Aelita. What do you want to do?" Jeremie had no idea, they couldn't get through the Guardian, and if Lyoko died while they were there they both would die to.

"We have to get around the Guardian! Our friends are out there, they are depending on us, I won't let my Mother win!" Aelita punches the Guardian, nothing happens. "I don't know what to do." Aelita hangs her head low, there was nothing they could do, Xana had them beat. Lyoko begins to dim again, darker and darker, then goes back to normal.

"Wait Aelita, did you see that?" Jeremie noticed that when Lyoko got dark, the power to hold the Guardian went away. "Next time it starts to dim run towards the tower, Xana is using to much power to keep that Guardian up."

Ulrich and Yumi were going through the sewers on their skateboards. Hornets were flying after them, shooting at them with lasers, Ulrich was behind Yumi to keep her safe but each hit from a laser weakened him. Yumi hits a hole with a wheel and falls, Ulrich runs into and falls on top of her. The Hornets start to fire a barrage of lasers against Ulrich, burning his flesh, causing him extreme pain but he had to protect Yumi. Yumi tried to get Ulrich off of her, she could hear his screams and knew he was being hurt and wanted to protect him. The Hornets not being able to hit Yumi dive towards Ulrich with their stingers out. Piercing through Ulrich their stingers just get into Yumi, sending their poison into her. Ulrich has six Hornets sticking out of his back as they pump poison into Yumi…

"Now!" Aelita and Jeremie rush towards the tower when the power went down enough to bring the Guardian down. They make it inside, Aelita goes up to the second platform.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall down around her.

"Return to the past, we have to, who knows what Xana has done to our friends, to the city." Aelita uses the computer in the tower to activate a return to the past.

"That was close." Ulrich could still feel the pain; even if it was healed he could still feel it.

"You think that was her last try?" S.S. had felt like she was melting from the inside, the pain was like nothing she had ever felt. Her phone rings and she answers it.

"I hope so, more people died, her monster killed more people." The news was still considering it to be a new rare disease, to explain the recent deaths.

"Odd says he is coming up, if that's ok with you Brain." Jeremie nods, he wasn't going to stop Odd, he was part of the group, had nearly died for the group.

"If she doesn't you could all come to the party at my house." Yumi wasn't relieved yet, there were still two more days until New Years Eve, plenty of time for another attack.

"Party? Did I hear party?" Odd walks in.

"Uh yeah, my parents are having a New Years Eve Party, they said I could invite my friends, so if you wanted to come you can."

"Sure, you wanna go with me S.S.?"

"Of course Odd, but you have to do something first." S.S. looks at Jeremie.

"Einstein I'm sorry for hitting you, you deserved it, but I nearly broke the group up because of it." Odd got it out quickly not wanting to think about it.

"I did something stupid, I got people killed, I deserved it, I'm sorry Odd."

"Xana killed them, not you." Odd sits down on the bed next to S.S. grabbing her hand.

"Well, cross our fingers that Xana won't attack again is all I can say."

"My mother, she nearly did it, we were close to losing weren't we?" Aelita knew that if her mother hadn't used too much power that she never would have made it into the tower.

"She never stood a chance, but how did you get to the tower alone?" Yumi was confused by that, if her and Ulrich were in the sewers and Odd and S.S. were in the Super Computer Room, how did Aelita make it past the monsters?

"Jeremie came with me." They hadn't said anything about the Guardian, or told how they did in Lyoko.

"Einstein went to Lyoko? Weren't you the one saying you would never go to Lyoko?" Odd makes a joke trying to show most of the ill feelings towards Jeremie were gone.

"My friends were in danger, and I would let Aelita go to Lyoko alone."

"Aw, how sweet, love conquers all." S.S. and Odd high five each other after Jeremie and Aelita blush.

"Well, are you going to the party?"

"Yes!" The group all agree, they wouldn't miss a New Years Party.

At the party they all celebrate, food, fireworks, watching the celebrations from around the world, and alcohol. The Ishiyama's had let the kids drink, which may not have been a good idea. But on that New Years Eve, into the New Year, everyone celebrated.


End file.
